


have to ask me out first

by corinneclara



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Fluff, M/M, honestly idek i guess it's readable, just kissing and Jaime being protective, really no real plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneclara/pseuds/corinneclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thousand words of Bluepulse fluff. No real plot or anything, although they do kinda argue a little bit. Jaime is protective, Bart is sarcastic, and there are embarrassing nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have to ask me out first

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you."

"Right. If this is what mad looks like, maybe I should piss you off more." Jaime rolled his eyes, used to Bart's keen ability to change subjects. He still frowned into the next kiss, his arms wrapping around Bart almost protectively. 

"I'm not kidding, you know," Jaime said, pulling away to look him directly in the eye. Bart met his gaze, and there was something genuine about the way he returned Jaime's gaze, something in the brightness that had never faded from his eyes, that calmed Jaime down at least fractionally.

"And I'm not either," Bart replied, his voice soft. He had Jaime's back pressed against the door to the empty warehouse, a hand planted on the cold concrete on either side of him. His laugh echoed in the cavernous room, and his breath was warm when it brushed by Jaime's wind-chilled skin. "You're seriously hot when you get all protective and stuff."

Jaime flushed. "I don't get protective! I just - I want to keep you - I mean, you know, everyone safe and- and stuff, I don't . . ." He paused, his face practically glowing red in the dim warehouse. "Stop looking at me like that, would you?" He had let go of Bart, preferring to keep his arms folded over his chest, curling in on himself a little in his attempt to hide his blush. 

"Sorry, Baby Blue, you're just really cute when you're embarrassed," Bart said with a laugh; a laugh that grew when the nickname deepened Jamie's blush. 

"Can you never call me that again, por favor?" 

Bart sighed, seeming very disppointed by such a request. "Fine, but I'll think of more."

"Oh god."

The redhead grinned, inching forwards so that the pair were standing chest-to-chest once again. He was sure his heart was beating faster than he could run, and he was afraid it might leap out of his chest at any given moment. Carefully pulling Jamie's hands from where he'd had them clenching his shirt in a self-conscious death-grip, Bart stood on his toes and whispered, "I'm pretty sure we were doing something important."

Jaime raised his eyebrows, but a small smile was curling his mouth. "Important? I don't know, we need to debrief and I promised Nightwing I'd give Canary this mission's report -"

Shaking his head, Bart silenced Jaime with a kiss that sent the butterflies in his stomach into a violent frenzy. He tried to forget, for a moment, the risks Bart took so often in the field. He tried to forget being angry with him, forget the danger Bart had thrown himself into that night . . . Jaime froze, his persistent thoughts fighting the urge to give in and feel whatever magic he felt with Bart so close. 

"You can't do that," Jaime whispered. "You can't just try and make me forget what happened."

Bart sighed, moving to turn around; Jaime clutched his hand, a plea in his wide, dark eyes. "You could've been seriously hurt, okay? It's just not something - I don't think I could . . ." he struggled to find the right way to explain, to make Bart understand just why he was so upset about the boy's dangerous escapades. "We couldn't handle that," he tried, and felt a bit better. "The team - we couldn't deal with you getting hurt. I couldn't deal with you getting hurt."

"So what? Am I supposed to just do nothing while everyone else is risking their lives?" 

"No!" Jaime's tone surprised even him, but he carried on; he needed Bart to hear him. "You just don't need to be risking your own neck every two minutes, when you could be doing more productive stuff and not getting yourself killed!"

"More productive stuff? Like what?"

"I don't know! Just something where you won't die, Bart! None of us could handle it if you got hurt -"

"But it isn't your decision to make, is it?" Bart was glaring at him now, gaze narrowed to slits; Jaime half expected steam to rise from his nose. "It's my choice. And I choose to be productive where I'm needed, even if that means risking myself! Isn't that the whole point of this stupid league? To protect people, to put ourselves in danger so other people don't  
have to?"

Jaime was tempted to scream. It didn't help that Khaji was rambling about destroying the vexing metahuman, as he often did when he and Bart had any kind of argument. He still couldn't meet Bart's glare directly, still felt a flash of guilt when he saw the anger he had wrought. He tried to remind himself that it wasn't his fault; Bart needed to listen, to understand what was at stake. He put himself in such real, terrible danger so often . . . no wonder Jaime was so stressed lately. 

"It's not my decision, and I get that," Jaime said. "I just can't see you get hurt anymore. Not like that - not while we're still . . ." he gestured between them, at the empty space that felt less like two feet and more like two miles. He could almost reach him, but going so close would only risk the chance of Bart moving farther away. 

"So, what you're saying is that we . . . maybe we shouldn't, you know . . ." Bart took a deep breath. When he looked back at Jaime, his eyes were glassy. "We should break up?" It didn't matter that they had never officially gone out; the question was heart-breaking, but it was his tone - edged like a sword - that gave Jaime pause. The gap was so big, and he wanted to brush the stray hair out of Bart's eyes and feel his heartbeat again, and tell both of them that everything was okay. If he didn't move now, he might not get a chance to bridge the space. The fear from the mission, from seeing him in danger, was beginning to give way to the fear of separation. And arguing was not going to keep either of them safe. 

Jaime stepped forward, gently placing his free hand on Bart's. "No. Just - you risk so much. Every time we're on a mission . . . I mean, I get you're name is Impulse, but you don't need to take it that literally." 

Bart laughed, and it was much softer this time. He wasn't walking away, which Jaime was mentally applauding as a sign of success, and the previous wariness had all but disappeared from his eyes. He had such nice eyes, Jaime thought, the kind of green that was just a shade away from anti-freeze. 

"Just trying to live up to the title," the redhead said. He reached up and tugged on Jaime's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss far better and far deeper than the last. And, finally, Jaime let himself slip into the bliss that was kissing Bart Allen. 

Bart began walking them backwards, toward one of the cots Nightwing had set up along the wall. They fell against the scratchy sheets, Bart leaning over Jaime with a contagious smile. He dipped his head, marching kisses up his collarbone and stopping at his throat, feeling the thrumming of Jaime's pulse against his lips.

"You're a pretty good kisser, Bugaboo."

Jaime suppressed a groan. "I take it back, we are definitely breaking up."

Bart winked. "Have to ask me out first." 

"I'll get to that," Jaime said, pulling him in for another kiss. "Eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't terrible


End file.
